monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pamiętnik Toralei Stripe
right|250px|thumb|Okładka pamiętnika Pamiętnik Toralei Stripe z linii 'Campus Stroll'. Okładka Lepiej mieć dziewięć żyć jeśli złapię Cię na czytaniu mojego pamiętnika. 25 Lipiec Och, teraz opowiadają matematyczne dowcipy... Q: Co otrzymasz jeśli podzielisz obwód latarni Jack'a przez jego średnicę? A: Pi dyni! Ci matematyczni maniacy, z którymi utknęłam w autobusie myślą, że to zabawne. Tak zabawne, że ta harpia siedząca przede mną strzela mlekiem z nosa, kiedy słyszy puentę. Nie wydaje mi się to w ogóle śmieszne. Wolałam słuchać muzyki zapisanej w moim Itrumniaku, ale po 2 godzinach naszej pięciogodzinnej podróży mój Itrumniak wyzionął ducha. Powinien działać przez całą podróż, ale podejrzewam, że zeszłej nocy moja współlokatorka z obozu "przypadkowo" odłączyła moją ładowarkę kiedy podłączała swoją nocną lampkę. Nawet nie rozumiem po co duchowi lampka nocna. Co? Bała się, że idąc po coś "pochłonie ją ciemność"? Zdałam sobie sprawę co się stało, kiedy obudziłam się rano, ale musieliśmy opuścić nasze kwatery i nie miałam czasu, żeby naładować ją do pełna. Przynajmniej mam tyle baterii, że przez dwie godziny zagłuszę śpiewy o "X butelek potwornego soku na ścianie". Jakby nieszczęść było mało to w tym autobusie były dwuosobowe miejsca i oczywiście Meowlody i Purrsephone zostawiły mnie i usiadły ze sobą, a ja utknęłam z trolicą Tealą, która nigdy wcześniej nie przebywała dłużej poza swoim mostem niż dzień dopóki nie poszła na matematyczny obóz. Płakała przez sen każdej nocy. Żaden potwór poza mną tego nie zauważył, ale ja widzę wszystko. Zauważyłam również, że Teala nie śmiała się z żadnego matematycznego dowcipu. W rzeczywistości zdawała się być bardziej nieszczęśliwa niż ja. No cóż, z początku myślałam, że tęskni za swoim mostem, ale jeśli tak było, to czemu nie była podekscytowana powrotem do domu? "Smutna?", powiedziałam. Odwróciła się i patrzyła na mnie przez chwilę, a potem patrzyła przed siebie. "Dobrze, zachowaj to dla siebie", powiedziałam, a następnie starałam zwinąć się w kłębek i zdrzemnąć. Prawie mi się to udało, lecz wtedy odezwała się: "Mój chłopak ze mną zerwał... przez sms... podczas pierwszej nocy obozu matematycznego." Nie patrzyła na mnie, ale też nie płakała. "Był moją pierwszą prawdziwą miłością i... i nie wiem dlaczego mówię ci to, bo nie wydajesz się martwić o inne potwory oprócz siebie i prawdopodobnie znajdziesz sposób, aby wykorzystać to przeciwko mnie i uczynić mnie jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwą." Nie dałam po sobie tego poznać, ale to naprawdę zabolało. Tylko dlatego, że lubię chaos tworzony przy moich kawałach nie znaczy, że jestem zawsze okrutna prawda? Nie sądzę, że tak to działa, a poza tym, co to za zabawa kopać leżącego? Jest o wiele więcej frajdy z patrzenia na zaskoczonego potwora, który myślał, że wszystko idzie po jego myśli, a ty udowadniasz mu jak bardzo się mylił. Powiedziałam więc: "Chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli opowiesz mi całą historię a ja przeprowadzę dokładną analizę." Te słowa wywołały cień uśmiechu na jej twarzy. Teala powiedziała mi, że jej były chłopak starał się dostać do pewnej szkoły wyższej i postanowił, że chce mieć "możliwość wyboru" w przypadku gdyby spotkał się z " kimś równie inteligentnym" w szkole. Na początku nie mogłam uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście tak napisał, ale wtedy pokazała mi treść SMS-a. "Czy on naprawdę myśli, że jest taki inteligentny", zapytałam. Ona wzruszyła ramionami i rzekła "On jest strasznie inteligentny, ale nie tak dobry z matematyki jak ja, szczególnie z równań różniczkowych." Powiedziała mi, że naprawdę chciał dostać się do tej konkretnej szkoły, ponieważ wykładał tam jego ulubiony naukowiec. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam o tej szkole, ale wiedziałam, kim jest ten szalony naukowiec dlatego, że pan Hack pokazał nam jeden z jego filmów na lekcji. Ten film był śmiertelnie nudny, ale ten naukowiec miał specyficzny akcent i dziwny styl mowy. Kiedyś naśladowałam jego głos w klasie, aby sprawidź, że pan Hack aż podskoczy z zaskoczenia. Czekałam, aż pan Hack się odwracał i krzyczałam "Huhhacckkk-naaatychmiaaast uuuwooolnij tyyyych uuucznióóów." To kosztowało mnie kilka dni w kozie, a po wizycie w gabinecie Dyrektorki Głoweni Krewnickiej nigdy więcej już tego nie robiłam, ale nawet Pan Hack przyznał, że nie potrafi wskazać różnicy pomiędzy głosem naukowca a moim naśladowaniem go. Rozmawiałyśmy o jeszcze paru sprawach, aż Teala w końcu zasnęła. Byłam w stanie w końcu zasnąć, ale przedtem usłyszałam jeszcze jeden matematyczny dowcip po którym nastąpił wybuch mleka z nosa harpii . 28 Lipiec Poszłam dziś do Straszyceum, żeby odebrać parę zdjęć, które zostawiłam w biurze Strachbumu. Kiedy to zrobiłam poszłam do dzwonnicy. To dobre miejsce by mieć wszystko na oku bez oczu skierowanych na ciebie. To też dobre miejsce na drzemkę. Zazwyczaj przesiaduje tam dzwonnik, który w nie dzwoni... dzwoni... ale teraz był na wakacjach we Francji czy gdzieś, więc miałam miejsce tylko dla siebie; dopóki nie przyleciała Spectra. Myśli, że jest nie do wykrycia, ale jest prawie niemożliwe aby podkraść się do mnie i na dodatek słyszę brzdęk jej łańcuchów na długo zanim się pojawi. Przez chwilę udawałam, że śpię, a po chwili wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami powiedziałam: "Czego chcesz Spectra?". "Och, cześć Toralei. Słyszałaś nowinę?" Większość potworów nie wierzy w to co mówi Spectra. Wiem lepiej. Zawsze jest ziarno prawdy w jej "nowinach". Musisz tylko wiedzieć jak słuchać. Przykład: Spectra powiedziała mi, że słyszała, że Nefera ma wrócić do miasta i przejmie rolę pani Kindergruber podczas lekcji robótek domowych. Nie tylko pani Kindergruber ma zamiar zakończyć pracę jako nauczyciel, ale ma wyruszyć w trasę ze swoim ulubionym zespołem rockowym. Teraz wydaje się zabawnie wyobrażać sobie panią Kindergruber wspinającą się po stosie wzmacniaczy, ze skórzaną kamizelką bez rękawków, bandaną i butami ze stalowymi noskami, ale nigdy to się nie zdarzy. Chociaż jeśli porównasz to z myślą o Neferze, która "poniża się" pracując jako nauczycielka to już bardziej wiarygodna jest pani K. w trasie. Jestem pewna, że w tej zagmatwanej zbieraninie informacji jedynym prawdziwym faktem jest to, że Nefera wraca do miasta i prawdopodobnie prędzej czy później... teraz w mieście będzie potwór, który uwielbia kopać leżących. 30 Lipiec Dostałam maila od Teali - trolicy, z którą siedziałam w autobusie podczas drogi powrotnej z obozu matematycznego. Najwyraźniej jej były chłopak powiedział jej, że odebrał telefon od szalonego naukowca, u którego chciał się uczyć. Naukowiec powiedział jej ex, że wyniki jego testu wykazały: " Ssstraaaszną słaaabość w rrrrównaaaniiachh róóóżniczzzzkowyyych." i powinien sobie znaleźć potwora, który ma większy intelekt i "wźźźiąąąćć ttroooochęęę kooorreepetyyycjiii." Jej były był pewien, że to profesor, gdyż "żaden potwór nie potrafi naśladować jego głosu." Przeprosił również Tealę za bycie aroganckim dupkiem i zapytał czy ona mogłaby mu udzielić korepetycji z równań różniczkowych. Teala powiedziała, że musi sprawdzić swój harmonogram. Czasem opłaca się pracować dla bestii. 13 Sierpień Kupiłam kłębek ze smoczej nici dla Sweet Fangs. To jedyny materiał, który jest na tyle silny, że przetrwa więcej niż jedną zabawę z nią. Nie wiem co zrobię gdy Sweet Fangs urośnie, bo wtedy chyba będzie potrzebowała całego smoka i nie jestem pewna czy mama i tata będą z tego powodu zadowoleni. 25 Sierpień Dziś przychodzą M&P. Są dla mnie jak siostry i nie wyobrażam sobie jakie nudne byłoby nieżycie bez nich. Robimy razem praktycznie wszystko a niektóre potwory nawet myślą, że jesteśmy spokrewnione choć wcale tak nie jest. Nie ma to jednak większego znaczenia, bo nie dbamy o to co myślą o nas inni. Jesteśmy kim jesteśmy i każdy potwór lub potwory, które chcą stanąć nam na drodze lepiej niech przygotują się na długi, nieszczęsny dzień. Dziś nie musiałyśmy się o to martwić, dziś była burza mózgów. Nasza misja: odpłacić się Cleo de Nile i jej sługusom nie tylko za zrujnowanie naszego perrfekcyjnego zaplanowanego dowcipu na koniec roku, ale również za zabranie części cennych wakacji i "zorganizowanie" nam wycieczki na matematyczny obóz. Świadomość tego, że była to Cleo, która okazała się lepsza od nas jest prawie tak samo irytujące jak bycie mokrą lub głaskanie mnie pod włos. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pomogłam jej gdy chciała zostać członkiem Strach-składu. Cleo nawet nie wiedziała jak zrobić gwiazdę, mniej więcej ogarniała finał. Więc wzięłam ją pod moje szpony i nauczyłam jej wszystkiego co wiedziałam, gdyż uprawiałam gimnastykę od kociaka i wiedziałam dużo. I wreszcie Cleo dotarła do punku, gdzie zaczęła "łapać" i zamiast być zobowiązaną od razu zaczęła współpracę. Pomyślałam, że może chociaż moja ciężka praca sprawi, że Nefera mianuje mnie kapitanem drużyny gdy odejdzie. Nie tylko tego nie zrobiła - mianowała Cleo. Wciąż pamiętam co mi powiedziała, gdy chciałam to skonfrontować: "Nie chciałam, żeby Cleo odniosła sukces - chciałam, żeby została upokorzona, ale ponieważ pomogłaś jej teraz musisz zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami." Potem Cleo zachowywała się jakby zasłużyła na bycie kapitanem i automatycznie wiedziała wszystko co trzeba o prowadzeniu Strach-składu. Powinna pokazać trochę pokory i odsunąć się na bok. Nie zrobiła tego, więc teraz muszę dać jej nowe "lekcje" i nie mogę się doczekać aż wrócę do szkoły. 31 Sierpień Dzisiejszej nocy będzie deszcz meteorytów, który da nam perrfekcyjne możliwości ćwiczenia trzech "P". Przekierowanie. Projektowanie. Powaga. Najpierw przekierowuję uwagę innych jak najdalej od siebie - chociaż dziś deszcz meteorytów powinien zrobić to za mnie, następnie projektuję "niespodziankę" dla moich upatrzonych ofiar uczniów, a po nieoczekiwanym mówię poważnym głosem: "O jej, co tu się stało?" Więcej napiszę później... Plan ćwiczenia trzech "P" poszedł do kosza, głównie dlatego, że deszcz meteorytów przykuł także moją uwagę. Miałam spotkać się z M&P w tej kawiarni w pobliżu plaży - to był jedyny raz kiedy poszłam na plażę, ponieważ piasek + woda + sierść = nieszczęśliwy kotołak - ale spóźniały się, więc zamówiłam capuccino z kocimiętką i czekałam. Właściciel wyłączył światła w kawiarni, więc panowały niemal egipskie ciemności. I wtedy niebo zaczęło spadać. Upiory pojawiły się, a na dole plaży jakiś potwór zaczął grać na gitarze i powiedziałam: "To, że mamy 9 żyć nie znaczy, że trzeba spieszyć się przez to jedno." I nie spieszyliśmy się. en:Toralei Stripe's Campus Stroll diary Kategoria:Pamiętniki Toralei Stripe Kategoria:Campus Stroll